Ventureland
Ventureland is the hub-world of Pirates of the Wasteland in Epic Mickey. It is the Wasteland equivalent to Adventureland. When Captain Hook betrayed his pirate crew, they fled to Ventureland. When Mickey and Gus meet Smee, he explains his tale and tells Mickey to collect three ship parts so he can start up the Projector Screen to Tortooga. After Mickey gets back, depending on what he did with Hook's Beetleworx-converting Machine, there will be different residents (black-and-white Toons or pirates) and thus different available Quests. There are two shops in Ventureland: the Tiki Hut (run by Tiki Sam) and the Hut Shop (run by Shopkeep Travis). The Tiki Hut is always open, but the Hut Shop is blocked by One Eyed Ian. The pirates have to go home for this shop to be available. Gilda also offers her third race to Mickey after he returns from Tortooga. Interiors *Tiki Hut *Treehouse *Hut Shop Residents *Smee﻿ *Scurvy Pat *Damien Salt *Henrietta *Animatronic Daisy *One Eyed Ian *Bosun Blake *Antonio *Tiki Sam *Shopkeep Travis *Dolly Dalmatian *Jim the Puzzled *William *Botanist Darvin *Gilda (After Tortooga) Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Ventureland is in a bad state. In the game, Captain Hook disappeared for unknown reasons (it is possible he was eaten by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, he was a victim of the quake, or was disabled by the Mad Doctor), giving Smee the captain position of the pirate crew. The pirates have also been driven from Tortooga by Blackbeard. Besides this,♙Animatronic Daisy is producer of a news program named the Duck News Network. The main objective in Ventureland is to get to the construction site in the Jungle that Gremlin Prescott was supervising, due to a secret in the blueprints of the site. The element that complicates this is that Mad Doctor closed the construction site and had Pete Pan to guard the entrance. There are three ways you can get to the construction site: paying Tiki Sam 500 E-Tickets to have him open a basement tunnel, or finding Hook's clothes in thinned chests and giving them to Smee to have him open the practical way, and also finding the secret path. Trivia *In the Wasteland map found in the now-defunct Epic Mickey App, information on Ventureland is oddly located on the spot where the scrapped Wonderland level would have likely been, instead of next to the area where the Pirates of the Wasteland information is. It's possible that information for Wonderland was supposed to have gone there, but due to it being scrapped, it was replaced by Ventureland. *At the end of Epic Mickey 2, the Petes are shown to be throwing Gremlin Prescott through the Projector to Ventureland. This was supposed to be part of the plot of Epic Mickey 3. Gallery Ventureland 1.jpg|Ventureland Poster from Epic Mickey Ventureland 2.jpg|Ventureland in Epic Mickey vl em2.jpg|Ventureland in Epic Mickey 2 Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Hub-Worlds Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Levels Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels